HISTORY AND PAIN
by bitches589
Summary: CHIBS OLD LOVER TO SAY.. COMES BACK TO CHARMING. WHERE CHIBS FIND OUT THAT SHE IS IN GREAT DANGER.


this is my story that i wrote. angel aka anne is my character. but the rest is show..

tell me if you like this story..

Chapter 1 - the beating

angel got on her motorcycle as she drive back to Charming California. she turn off her motorcycle, she goes inside of the hotel office. takes off her helmet and goes to the desk. a man was there looking at her. "hello how can i help you" angel smile. "i need a place to rest." "how many nights" she look at the man "two nights". the man said "its about 60 dollar." she takes her money out and handle him 60 dollars. "your room is b52" as he hands the keys to her. as he watch her take her things. and went out of the door. the man pick up his phone and started to dial a number. waiting for a man name Adam answer the phone. "hello" the man said "sir she is here." "good. you will get your money" meanwhile she goes to room and unlock her door. she kick the door open as she drop her things on the floor. she turn around as she shut the door and lock it. she sit on the bed as she look around the room. "well this is good i guess." she grab her bag and put it on the bed. she unzip the bag as she grab change of clothes, she lay them on the bed. until the door knock she look at the door. "whos there" adam answer "me darling." angel said "how the hell did you find me." "i told you i know people from charming" "stay away from me" he trys to open the door. she grab her cell phone and went to the bathroom as she shut the door and lock the door. she started to dial a number. hoping he would ask the phone.

at the time chibs was at sons of anarchy club. he was playing pool with jax. until his cell phone ring. he answer the phone with his irish ascent "hello". angel voice was shaked "chibs". jax look at chibs as chibs said "angel whats wrongs." she heard adam burst through the door as angel runs into the bathroom as she lean on the door. angel said "chibs i need help." chibs look at jax than said "where are you?" before she answer him back. Chibs hears in background the door burst. as he heard angel screaming. chibs yelled "ANGEL.. ANGEL.. shit" tig and bobby was sitting down on the bar and drinking beer, than tig said "what the hell is going on". clay look at jax and jax shrug his shoulder. so clay walk to chibs and see how pissed he look. clay said "what happen" chibs look at clay "i need to find her. before she is died" jax look at chib "what happen chib" "she was attack. i think i know who is doing this to her." "he will kill her. if i dont find her in time" jax said "did she tell you were she was at" chibs shake his head. clay lay his hand on chibs shoulder "we will find her. i promise you chibs" than jax said "do you know what she ride." chibs look at jax "yeah.. it a motorcycle thats black with a red phoniex design." clay look at bobby and tig. "you two look for a motorcycle that has red phoniex design or the girl" bobby and tig nodd they head. "well you find that motorcycle call us" tig said "we will" as both of them left.

angel was drop the cell phone as bathroom door was burst open. she back her self away from the door. as tears fall down her face. adam walk to her as he grab her hair. he started to pull her hair to make her to stand up. "well angel.. you think that you can leave me " angel look at him as she grab his hand. "im not your damn property" adam slap her across her face. as he let her go. she fall to her knees, she touch her lip as she look at her hand there were blood. she got up as she punch his in face. "YOU ASSHOLE." as he falls to his knees, having his hands holding his nose. as angel takes off, trys to go to door. but got caught as she fall again. "let me fuck alone." as she kick him in the head. adam let her go as his hand went to his head. angel stand up as she grab her jacket and helmet. few mintures later adam got up and went to the door. angel got on her motorcycle. she put her helmet on and her jacket on too, see adam coming down the stairs. she started her motorcycle as she drive off. she didnt know where she was going go. angel decide to go to a bar parking alot.she turn her head and see two men that had black vast on that was looking at her. tig and bobby see her on her motorcycle going to other way. tig dial the clay number. as tig look at bobby as they turn around and follow angel to the parking alot. clay pick up the phone "did you find her". tig said "yeah she is going to a parking alot." "ok wait for us." tig said "ok we will" tig and bobby follow her to a parking alot. as they turn off motorcycle. both got up from their motorcycle, walk to angel. tig said "chibs is coming." angel look at the man with her bust up lip and red mark on her cheek.

chibs look at clay "they find her" clay look at both of them and nodd his head. clay said "tig and bobby will met us at parking alot with her" jax said " im glad that they found her." clay, jax and chibs.got on their motorcycle and started their engines. meet with Angel, Tig and Bobby. Meanwhile Angel said "ok.. i guess you are members of sons of anarchy." tig nodd his head. angel said "names Angel" tig look at her. "im tig and this is bobby" tigs point out bobby. angel said "nice to meet you both" bobby look at her face. "who did this to you." angel look down as she say "somebody that wants me to be their property" she got one of her cigeratte as she lights it up. tig look at bobby than said "how did he found you" she look at tig than said "he has spy in charming." they turn they're head and see chibs and clay and jax coming. angel finish her cigeratte as she stomp on it. chibs turn off his engine and got off his motorcycle takes off his helmet. walk to angel and touch her face. "he didnt" she look down "he did chibs." turn his back and turn around and look at her. "how in the hell did he found you." angel look at him.. " i dont know chibs. when he was at my door he said he has people in charming to spy on me." clay and jax take off their helmet as they turn off they're engine. walk towards chibs and angel. "what do you mean that he has people in charming spying on you." angel look at clay than said "he is in a gang. i was their whore to say." Chibs look at her "What.." "i was their property. chibs" tears fall down her face. chibs hugs her as she started to cry. chibs look more pissed as he look at clay. clay said "do you know what kind of gang that did this to you." angel look at clay as she said. " there was a guy that has hilter sign on his chest." Chibs look at clay and clay look back to chibs. "its him" angel look at chibs than clay. "what is it" chibs look at her "its nothing.

(tell me what you think and i will finish the story)


End file.
